Bienvenue sur l'île des Illusions
by Rubis-san
Summary: Après une tempête qui les épuise, les membres de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille accostent sur une île. Rien de plus normal me direz-vous. Si ce n'est que cette île réserve bien plus de surprise que l'on pourrait croire... Entre sacrifiés tondus, délires de l'esprit, singes mutants et fleur maléfique vous ne serez pas déçus !


**Titre : **Bienvenue sur l'île des Illusions

**Auteur : **Rubis-san (Rubis01 sur Fanfic-fr)

**Genre : **Action/aventure, humour, général

**Crédits : **Tout est à Mister Oda ! Bravo à lui pour avoir créer cet univers si génial et ces personnages si charismatiques !

**La note de l'auteure 8D : **Un longggg OS (lol, 9 300 mots, mon record, je suis fière ! *sbaaf*), qui date de l'année dernière et que je poste enfin ici (oui, parce que je l'ai déjà posté sur fanfic-fr U_U Je sais on s'en fout mais passons xD). Allez, bonne lecture ! Et laissez des commentaires s'il vous plaît ! =)

**Réponses aux reviews - en l'occurrence à la review xD - : **

_KHR-Fan_

_Hey ! Vraiment merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! =) (et désolée de répondre aussi tardivement si tu lis cette réponse ^^"). Je suis vraiment ravie si ce OS t'a plu, c'est un de mes tout premiers écrits sur OP (et le plus long aussi xD). Je m'applique énormément à respecter le caractère originel des personnages - du moins le plus possible -, je déteste les dénaturer. Enfin quoi, si c'est pour modifier volontairement le caractère d'un personnages autant créer un OC non ? Honnêtement je vois pas trop l'intérêt, en général les gens font souvent ça par facilité (du moins c'est mon avis, il n'engage que moi U_U). Bref, j'essaie vraiment de rester le plus fidèle possible aux personnages, contente qu'ici ce soit le cas. ^^_

_Ah les fautes d'orthographe... Je les ai en horreur DX Je fais tout mon possible pour les éradiquer alors je suis amplement satisfaite s'il n'y en a pas trop. =) Et je suis d'accord, c'est vraiment, mais vraiment désolant certaines fois... je crois que ce qui me donne le plus envie d'étrangler l'auteur (je suis peut-être un peu trop maniaque xD) c'est les "je me coiff**a**, je mange**a**... Non mais WTF ? C'est pas si dur quand même de connaître la conjugaison du passé simple D8 Bref, les fautes font peur parfois, dont les fameux "il fesé"... J'imagine qu'on ne peut rien y faire sauf prier... U_U_

_Pour les insultes Zoro/Sanji je me suis éclatée moi aussi xD_

_Encore merci pour ta review ! =D_

* * *

_**Bi**__**env**__**enue**_ _**sur l'île **__**des Ill**__**usi**__**ons**_

Les nuages assombrissaient le ciel, pourtant d'un magnifique bleu azur quelques instants plus tôt. Le vent soufflait en rafales, gonflait les voiles. Les cordages étaient tendus au maximum. La mer se déchaînait, ballottant au gré des flots le bateau qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder le bon cap. A ce moment, la caravelle paraissait n'être qu'un minuscule point perdu dans l'immensité noire qu'était l'océan. Les vagues et la pluie inondaient le pont où s'escrimaient les membres de l'équipage sous les directives de leur navigatrice, une jeune femme rousse.

« Zoro, Chopper, remontez les voiles ! Sanji prend la barre et vire à babord ! s'égosillait celle-ci. Et s'il arrive quoi que soit à mes précieux mandariniers je vous étripe !

– Tout de suite Nami-chérie ! lui répondit le cuisinier, les yeux en cœur.

– Sorcière, grommela l'épéiste en tirant sur les cordes.

– Robin, peux-tu empêcher que les choses ne passent par-dessus bord s'il te plaît ? reprit la dénommée Nami en ignorant volontairement le cuistot. Et où est ce crétin de Luffy ?

– Bien sûr, Navigatrice, lui répondit la belle brune. Quant à Luffy, il est posté sur son siège habituel.

– Cet imbécile de capitaine ! J'espère au moins qu'il aura la brillante idée de ne pas tomber à l'eau ! » s'énerva la rousse.

Alors que l'archéologue souriait, amusée, un jeune homme au long nez fit irruption sur le pont.

« Il y a une fuite sur la coque ! Je pense qu'on a heurté un rocher !

– Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Répare-la ! Bouche-la ! Arrange-toi juste pour que le bateau ne coule pas, et accessoirement nous avec !

– Quoi ?! On va tous mourir ! hurla le sniper, épouvanté. Je ne veux pas ! Ce n'est pas une fin digne du grand héros que je suis !

– Abruti ! Va t'occuper de cette fuite au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! » s'écria Nami, en le frappant sur la tête.

Usopp, une grosse bosse sur le crâne, retourna en cale.

Le vent redoubla d'intensité. Il sifflait aux oreilles, giflait les visages et, additionné à la pluie, limitait la vision. Les vagues contre le flanc du navire se firent plus violentes. L'équipage put bientôt apercevoir une tornade à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux.

« Voilà le typhon ! On va le contourner par la gauche ! Sanji, tiens bien la barre et continue à babord ! ordonna la navigatrice. Et accrochez-vous bien ! »

Après maints efforts, ils réussirent à s'éloigner de l'œil du cyclone. Bravant la nature et la météo peu clémentes, ils dépassèrent peu à peu la zone orageuse et regagnèrent une mer paisible et bleue malgré les dégâts matériels du Vogue Merry. Tous les Mugiwaras étaient lessivés, éreintés, enfin, presque tous…

« Maintenant qu'on a fini, on peut manger ! Sanji, de la viandeeeee ! réclama leur capitaine, venu les rejoindre entre-temps.

– Tu n'as rien fait et tu oses venir réclamer après ?! Idiot ! le réprimanda durement Nami, une veine palpitant sur son front.

– Mais j'ai faim moi ! geignit le ventre sur pattes, heu… jambes.

– Comment ?! J'ai mal entendu peut-être ? Tu oses en plus te plaindre ?! s'exclama la navigatrice, en l'assommant presque avec ses coups.

– Pardon Nami… s'excusa quelques minutes plus tard Luffy, de multiples hématomes sur le corps et quelques dents en moins.

– La tempête est derrière nous, mais il faut impérativement accoster au plus vite pour réparer le Merry, sinon il ne va pas tenir longtemps. » décida la jolie rousse, le poing encore fumant.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Ils reprirent leurs postes et le cap qu'ils suivaient avant que le mauvais temps ne les oblige à dévier de leur itinéraire. Une île se profila à l'horizon quelques heures plus tard. Soulagés, ils évitèrent les récifs qui la bordaient et jetèrent l'ancre dans une petite crique à l'ombre d'une falaise. Ils descendirent tous sur la terre ferme, la caravelle étant abritée des regards par les rochers. Aux abords de la ville, ils se séparèrent en trois groupes bien distincts. Le premier Sanji et Chopper, devait aller faire des provisions. Le second Ussop, Luffy et Zoro, avait pour mission de trouver de quoi réparer le navire, c'est à dire des outils, des matières premières ou, au mieux, un charpentier. Et le dernier les deux demoiselles, devait réunir des informations : le temps de rechargement du log pose, l'île où ils se trouvaient. Bien entendu, elles en profiteraient également pour faire les boutiques. Ils devaient tous se rejoindre deux heures plus tard à l'entrée principale de la ville.

* * *

Chaque groupe, en vagabondant dans les rues, se rendit bientôt compte que quelque chose clochait dans la commune qu'ils visitaient. Beaucoup de monde, aussi bien les humains que les animaux, semblait ignorer royalement leur présence. Les gens paraissaient ne pas les voir. Seuls les marchants avaient l'air d'être conscients qu'ils étaient là. Le trio composé du capitaine, du sabreur et du tireur d'élite de l'équipage finit par dénicher un charpentier qui voulut bien s'occuper de leur bateau pour la somme astronomique de 20 000 berrys.

« Nami va nous tuer, elle va trouver que c'est trop cher ! dramatisa Usopp.

– Bah, cette sorcière trouvera bien le moyen de négocier. Elle lui montrera son décolleté où je ne sais quoi, lui répondit Zoro, confiant.

– Gloups, si tu le dis…

– Si on allait acheter de la viande maintenant ! s'exclama Luffy.

– Moi, je boirais bien quelques bouteilles de rhum. » renchérit le bretteur.

Ils partirent donc en quête d'un bon restaurant, le sniper s'efforçant de retenir le gamin élastique qui voulait tester tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Après une bonne heure de ripaille, ils décidèrent de retourner à l'entrée principale. Ce fut tout un challenge, entre l'homme aux cheveux verts qui clamait haut et fort qu'il fallait se fier aux nuages, le soit-disant « valeureux guerrier des mers » qui tentait de le convaincre que c'était faux et de leur faire suivre le bon chemin et Luffy qui désirait toujours plus de viande. Mais ils réussirent, après bien des détours inutiles, à retrouver le lieu de rencontre de tous les Mugiwaras.

* * *

De leur côté, Sanji et Chopper avaient aussi remarqué l'attitude étrange des villageois. Ceux-ci, pour la plupart, les ignoraient et semblaient en plein délire, parlant tous seuls ou faisant des gestes que le cuisinier et le médecin ne pouvaient comprendre. Quand ils demandèrent à un marchand ce qu'il se passait, ce dernier leur répondit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qu'il n'y avait absolument rien et que la ville se portait à merveille. Dubitatif, le duo regagna le point de rendez-vous.

* * *

Les deux femmes, quant à elles, avec plus de difficultés que prévues, apprirent finalement le temps de rechargement du log pose. Celui-ci mettait quatre heures et quarante-huit minutes, soit un peu moins de cinq heures. C'était une bonne nouvelle, ils pourraient bientôt repartir. Robin et Nami essayèrent ensuite de faire un peu de shopping mais, mal à l'aise à cause du comportement de la population, elles y renoncèrent bien vite, et préférèrent aller rejoindre leur équipage.

* * *

La rousse soupira, soulagée, quand tout le monde fut de retour. Au moins aucun ne s'était perdu (non, elle ne vise personne en particulier). Bien entendu, elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en découvrant le coût des réparations.

« Tu te rends compte au moins ?! C'est le cinquième de la prime de Luffy ! se plaignit la navigatrice.

– Oui, mais on a fait de notre mieux, tu ne peux pas nous en vouloir ! Au début, il voulait 25 000 berrys ! riposta le tireur d'élite.

– Quoi ?!

– Ouais, et grâce à ma suprême intelligence de grand héros des océans, il a baissé de 5 000 berrys tout de même.

– Whaou, tu es super Usopp ! admira Chopper, les pupilles étincelantes.

– Ch'est churtout quand Choro lui a mich chon chabre chous le nez qu'il a diminué le prix, révéla le Chapeau de paille, en finissant de mâcher un gigot qu'il avait pris au passage.

– Tu ne pouvais pas te taire Luffy ? Tu as réduit mon heure de gloire en miettes ! geignit le sniper.

– Quelle heure de gloire ?! Tu n'as absolument rien fait ! grogna Nami. Moi, j'aurais fait mieux !

– Ouais, on connaît tes méthodes de démone… marmonna Zoro.

– Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu parler comme ça à Nami-chérie, Tête de cactus ?! Tu veux mon pied dans la tronche ?! menaça Sanji.

– Et toi, tu veux que je te découpe avec mes sabres, cuistot de pacotille ?! répliqua le bretteur, en dégainant ses épées.

– Viens, je t'attends, saleté de Marimo !

– Ca suffit vous deux ! » intima la jeune fille aux yeux chocolats en leur assénant à chacun un coup de poing magistral.

Les adversaires se regardèrent en chiens de faïence mais s'arrêtèrent. Tandis que le cuisinier allumait une cigarette, le sabreur rangeait ses lames. Pour l'un, il était impensable de froisser sa mellorine et, pour l'autre, obtenir encore plus de dettes qu'il n'en avait déjà ne le réjouissait que très peu.

« Et quand doit venir cet artisan, Long-nez ? questionna Robin.

– Il a dit qu'il viendrait dans une heure, répondit celui-ci.

– Ici ou au bateau ? demanda la rousse.

– Ici, et comme nous avons convenu de cela, i peu près une demi-heure, il devrait bientôt arriver. »

Ils patientèrent donc, mais le charpentier ne vint pas. Au bout de dix puis vingt minutes d'attente supplémentaire où ils durent supporter leur capitaine qui gémissait qu'il avait faim, ils se rendirent à l'évidence : l'artisan ne viendrait pas.

« Dites-moi, il n'était pas soûl par hasard quand vous l'avez rencontré ? soupçonna Nami.

– Non, il ne sentait pas l'alcool et il marchait droit, assura Zoro.

– Tu en es sûr ? insista son interlocutrice.

– Oui, je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui a bu, tout de même.

– Mais je dois avouer qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, il souriait béatement depuis le début de la conversation. Et avant qu'on engage la conversation, il parlait dans le vide, précisa Ussop.

– Hum, et cela nous ramène à l'attitude étrange des habitants de cette ville, en conclut l'archéologue.

– Oui, c'est vrai, les gens ont tous un comportement curieux, concéda la navigatrice.

– Ils ne nous voient pas, ils ne semblent pas nous entendre, apparemment seules quelques personnes le peuvent, surtout des marchands. Ils parlent dans le vide, font des gestes ou des expressions incompréhensibles, sans rapport avec le contexte, résuma Chopper.

– C'est très singulier, dit Robin.

– Bah, tant qu'on a de la viande, cha va. » articula le gamin élastique, un rôti dans la bouche.

Habituellement, la détentrice du log pose l'aurait frappé pour une réplique aussi idiote, mais, à la surprise générale, il n'en fut rien. Les évènements l'auraient-ils déstabilisée au point de lui faire perdre ses précieux réflexes ? Elle frappait pourtant les éternels rivaux i peine vingt minutes. Chopper hallucinait, Robin était très surprise et Luffy, et bien, Luffy était très content de n'avoir reçu aucun coup de poing rageur. Un peu inquiets tout de même, ils lui demandèrent si tout allait bien. A leur grand déplaisir, la rousse les ignora.

« Je crois que notre navigatrice a succombé à la même chose que les villageois, remarqua la brune, et d'ailleurs si on regarde les autres, je crois qu'eux aussi. »

Effectivement, tous se comportaient anormalement. Enfin, ils paraissaient coupés du monde. Nami, des berrys à la place des globes oculaires, clamait qu'elle était extraordinairement heureuse de ses plus de 100 000 000 000 de berrys. Somme que l'équipage n'avait jamais possédée et ne posséderait sûrement jamais. Sanji faisait mine de cuisiner, les yeux en cœurs, en déclamant des poèmes d'amour et des compliments à des filles qui n'existaient pas. Usopp saluait, en s'inclinant, un public imaginaire et exécutait des poses glorieuses. Zoro se tenait immobile, impassible, comme à son habitude, mais en s'approchant on pouvait saisir des propos très incohérents dans le contexte actuel. Il avait l'air de se trouver dans un labyrinthe d'après les brides de mots que l'on comprenait.

« Oui, ils sont tous bizarres, acquiesça le médecin de bord, apeuré.

– Il semble que le capitaine, toi et moi-même soyons les seuls pleinement conscients, déclara la femme restante. Je me demande si c'est lié au fait que nous ayons un fruit du démon.

– Aux fruits du démon, tu dis ? retint Chopper en réfléchissant, très concentré.

– Pourquoi ? Cela te rappelle quelque chose ?

– Je crois, mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Il faut retourner au Vogue Merry, c'est sûrement dans un de mes livres de médecine.

– Oui, je suis d'accord. C'est sûrement mieux pour nous comme pour eux, approuva la brune, en montrant du doigt leurs compagnons.

– Heu, d'ailleurs, où est Zoro ? » questionna le petit renne.

En effet, le manieur aux trois lames n'était nulle part. Il avait profité de leur léger temps d'inattention pour s'éclipser.

« Il a dû encore se perdre, nous aurions dû les surveiller, se réprimanda le tanuki.

– Hum, Luffy, aurais-tu vu notre sabreur par hasard ? demanda la liseuse de ponéglyphes, ennuyée.

– Zoro ? Il est parti ? » s'étonna le vainqueur de Crocodile.

Robin soupira. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'apercevoir de l'absence d'un des membres du navire ? Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à mettre des yeux pour prévenir ce genre de problèmes… Heureusement les autres étaient toujours là, dans le périmètre. Elle fit éclore plusieurs pupilles un peu partout. Au bout de cinq minutes environ, elle repéra le bretteur aux alentours d'une forêt. Comment avait-il pu être là-bas en aussi peu de temps ? Là était toute la question. Elle le ramena grâce à ses mains.

Quand tous furent réunis, ils regagnèrent la caravelle. Ils eurent bien du mal à garder tout le monde sur le chemin, chacun, enfoncé dans son propre rêve, voulant aller dans une direction contraire. Enfin, ils aperçurent le Vogue Merry. Ils y montèrent avec soulagement.

* * *

Zoro se trouvait dans un gigantesque labyrinthe de verdure. Tout était carré, droit, impeccablement symétrique. Il souffla. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures, à son avis, qu'il les cherchait. Ils s'étaient encore perdus ! Pfff, vraiment ils n'étaient pas doués ! Et ce crétin de cuistot qui lui reprochait son mauvais sens de l'orientation ! C'était plutôt lui, cet imbécile de blondinet, véritable lavette auprès des femmes, qui en avait un mauvais ! Bon, d'accord… Ne cherchons pas d'excuse… Il se l'avouait à lui-même, c'était lui qui cherchait son chemin ! C'était lui qui s'était perdu ! Mais comment s'y retrouver avec tous ces chemins ? Fallait-il aller à gauche ? Ou à droite ? Ou tout droit ? Il n'y avait même pas de nuages pour qu'il puisse se repérer ! Il avait bien essayé de couper les murs végétales mais ceux-ci étaient, en vérité, en granit marin sous le vert trompeur des feuilles. C'était son sabre qu'il avait bien failli briser ! Alors il avait renoncé à cette idée malsaine pour ses lames. Donc il cherchait la sortie, en maugréant, que lorsqu'il les rejoindrait, cet abruti de Love-cook allait encore se payer sa tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était agaçant !

Soudain au détour d'une haie, Il crut apercevoir des bouteilles de rhum, il revint sur ses pas. Oui, l'alcool ne se refusait pas !

De meilleure humeur après avoir découvert que le labyrinthe pouvait cacher d'agréables surprises, il se remit en route. Le sol, auparavant plat, devint plus vertical au fur et à mesure. Il redevint plat, puis il descendit en pente douce avant de se ré-aplanir. Il vit au loin une montagne grise. Il s'en approcha jusqu'à la toucher. Il entendit ensuite un bruit provenant de la roche grisée. Une avalanche ? Une ombre recouvrit son visage. Il leva les yeux juste à l'instant où une pierre lui percutait le crâne. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Elle était nue. Elle nageait dans une mer, un océan d'or et de pierreries. Elle prenait un bain d'argent et de trésors. Les pièces d'or, de platine, d'argent, de bronze la recouvraient jusqu'au cou, l'éclaboussaient de leurs reflets étincelants. Elle était riche ! Infiniment riche ! Elle qui en avait toujours rêvé. Elle pouvait sûrement acheter le monde avec toute cette colossale fortune. Elle sourit de contentement en saisissant un diadème constellé de joyaux. Elle se le mit sur la tête telle une reine se couronnant elle-même. Elle admira les milliards de pierres qui luisaient sous le soleil. Cet amas de richesses l'éblouissait presque. Elle contempla les rubis rouges comme le sang, les diamants purs comme de l'eau ou bien colorés, les saphirs bleus, jaunes ou roses, les émeraudes d'un vert lumineux ou bien profond, les aigues-marines, les topazes, les agates, les onyx, les améthystes d'un magnifique violet, l'ambre ensoleillée, les perles blanches, roses ou grises, l'or jaune, blanc ou rose, le cuivre… Tout cela brillait comme un soleil. Son soleil à elle, rien qu'à elle. Personne ne pourrait le lui prendre. Elle n'avait plus besoin de piller les pirates. Tout ce qu'ils possédaient n'était rien de plus que misérable, que ridicule, risible à côté de ce qu'elle avait, elle. Elle régnait comme une impératrice, triomphante, victorieuse, glorieuse, indomptable, invincible. Elle rayonnait, en pleine euphorie. Elle avait des milliers, des millions, – que dis-je ? – des milliards de berrys. Elle avait tant d'argent qu'elle pouvait tout s'acheter, tout se payer. Elle s'allongea dans son lit de métal et de pierres brillant de mille feux.

La mer d'argent se mit tout à coup à s'agiter doucement, comme pour la bercer. Elle tanguait à gauche, puis à droite. La jeune fille roulait agréablement sur les vagues d'or. Le courant de l'océan étincelant la massait, caressait sa peau, ses cheveux roux. C'était si bon. Elle était si bien. Elle s'endormit.

* * *

Que de visages levés sur lui ! Que de sourires quand il passait dans les rues ! Tout le monde l'admirait, l'adorait. Tous se précipitaient vers lui pour lui demander un autographe, une poignée de mains, une photo, un baiser. Ils le complimentaient sur sa cape rouge étincelante, son don hors du commun pour le tir, sa précision, sa beauté, son éloquence, son élégance, son courage, sa force, son intelligence, sur tout en somme. Pour eux, il n'avait que des qualités. Il était le roi, l'empereur des pays, des terres, des îles, des mers, des océans, du monde ! Même des cieux ! Il était le roi de l'univers, il contrôlait la galaxie, l'espace ! Les gens de ce monde avaient été unanimes, ils l'avaient élu et depuis ce temps il les gouvernait, avec justice et bonté. On disait que c'était l'apogée du monde, du cosmos, l'âge d'or des siècles. Rien n'avait été aussi parfait depuis qu'il était là, déclarait-on. On le surnommait « Le Grand Héros Du Monde ».

Voilà à quoi se résumait son quotidien, pensait-il alors qu'il marchait dans la rue principale de la ville. Un quotidien superbe, magnifique ! On ne pouvait rêver mieux.

On avait déroulé le tapis rouge pour célébrer sa victoire. La population le salua respectueusement puis courut lui réclamer des autographes. Chose qu'il fit avec grand plaisir. On le supplia presque de faire une démonstration de tir. Il y consentit. Il s'arma de son petit lance-pierre et d'une bille explosive. Il tira, visant la girouette d'une maison. La munition traversa en son milieu sa cible. Le public l'applaudit, admiratif.

Après cela, il rentra dans son palais pour se reposer. Et oui ! Il avait combattu victorieusement un énorme monstre marin le matin même et il était fatigué. Les journaux ne parlaient d'ailleurs que de ça. Les félicitations et les remerciements de les avoir débarrassés d'un si terrible ennemi fusaient par milliers. Il ne comptait plus les appels à l'escargophone, les lettres, les cérémonies solennelles en son honneur. Il sourit et se coucha dans son lit pourpre. Les bras de Morphée le serrèrent bientôt dans une douce étreinte.

* * *

Il cuisinait. Il cuisinait pour toutes ses déesses. Elles disaient qu'elles adoraient ses plats, qu'elles n'en avaient jamais goûté de meilleurs. Elles les trouvaient délicieux, succulents ! Et le plus important, elles l'aimaient ! Elles voulaient toutes le serrer dans leurs bras, l'embrasser, lui parler. Il courait parfois plusieurs heures sur la plage tandis qu'elles le poursuivaient, joueuses. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux. Même sa Nami-chérie et sa Robin d'amour l'aimaient, l'adoraient. Il n'avait que des admiratrices. Toutes les femmes du monde le désiraient. Un seul regard de lui les faisait rougir. Il adorait cela, pour lui, c'était merveilleusement attendrissant. Il était leur dieu, leur idole, leur héros.

Enfin, pour le moment, il combattait un horrible géant, laid et plein de verrues, qui gardait sa Nami-chérie et sa Robin d'amour prisonnières dans une tour. Ses deux princesses, en robes de mousseline bleue et violette, l'appelaient au secours depuis leur fenêtre. Il était leur héros, il devait les délivrer ! Il imaginait déjà les tendres baisers que ses déesses lui donneraient pour le remercier de les avoir sauvées.

Son adversaire était très fort et, malgré sa grande taille et sa masse imposante, très rapide. Sanji évitait agilement les coups de poing magistraux qu'essayait de lui administrer le mastodonte. Les impacts des assauts du géant creusaient de profondes rainures sur le sol. Celui-ci était plein de cratères à cause de la violence de l'affrontement, ce qui rendait l'évolution sur le terrain difficile. Le gentleman à la mèche blonde prenait appui où il pouvait pour riposter avec la force phénoménale de ses jambes. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, de plus les attaques ne cessaient de pleuvoir. Il esquiva une puissante droite du monstre et, prenant de l'élan, sauta allègrement dans les airs et lui décocha un fulgurant coup de pied qui ébranla son ennemi et le força à reculer. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il faisait parti de l'équipage du futur Roi des pirates ! Puis, avant que le géant n'ait le temps de réagir, celui qui s'autoproclamait « le sauveur de ces dames » posa ses mains sur le sol, puis exécuta avec grâce et vitesse une formidable rotation du bassin et de ses membres inférieurs. Ces derniers frappèrent de plein fouet les chevilles poilues du titan qui vacilla. Il commença à tanguer dangereusement. Puis, horreur ! Sanji s'aperçut, pétrifié, de l'endroit où allait tomber son adversaire. Sur la tour ! Il allait littéralement écraser ses précieuses reines ! Littéralement les réduire en charpie ! Il devait arrêter cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Se dresser contre le destin s'il le fallait, peu importe, mais sauver ses impératrices des mers ! Il se précipita en hurlant effroyablement. Il asséna un furieux coup de pied dans le dos de l'immondice hirsute qui allait certainement tuer ses beautés des cieux. Sous la violence de l'impact, il entendit des côtes craquer. Bien ! Le colosse bascula dans la direction contraire de celle de la prison de ses anges. Ouf ! Extrêmement soulagé et totalement absorbé par la vision de sa Nami-chérie et sa Robin d'amour pleurant de joie à leur fenêtre, le prince charmant ne remarqua pas que le sol s'affaissait légèrement. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où un sinistre grondement montant des entrailles de la terre se fit entendre qu'il comprit le danger imminent. Hélas ! Il était trop tard. Les fissures dans la roche s'élargirent brusquement, des bouts de pierre explosèrent et furent projetés à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Le terrain s'écroula sous le poids du mastodonte. Le cuisinier tomba dans le sombre abîme en dessous de lui tandis que l'air putréfié lui saisissait la gorge, l'étouffait et le faisait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Au début, ils laissèrent les quatre victimes de l'étrange maladie de l'île en liberté sur le pont. A la deuxième tentative de fuite involontaire de la part du second, ils décidèrent de les enfermer en cale. Mais après que Sanji ait donné une volée de coups de pied dans la coque du pauvre rafiot et que Usopp ait incendié les hamacs avec une bille explosive, ils les endormirent, avec de l'anesthésiant pour l'archéologue et le médecin et, dans le cas du Chapeau de Paille, en les assommant purement et simplement. Ils les attachèrent au mât par mesure de précaution. Et oui, ils pouvaient se réveiller ! Alors en cas de doutes…

Le trio restant s'installa sur le pont du Vogue Merry, en cercle.

« Sanji et Zoro vont avoir une grosse bosse, déclara le petit renne.

– Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

– A votre avis, Capitaine ? le taquina malicieusement la native d'Ohara.

– Heu… je ne vois pas, désolé… s'excusa celui-ci en se grattant la tête.

– Et bien, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, tu les a assommés, lui expliqua en riant la jeune femme.

– Ah ! Mais ils ont le crâne dur. Et puis Chopper est là pour les soigner ! sourit le brun.

– Arrête ! Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, abruti d'humain ! l'insulta ce dernier en se dandinant, rougissant.

– Bref, revenons au sujet principal, as-tu trouvé ce qui rend les habitants de cette île comme cela ? reprit l'historienne.

– Sur l'île ? releva le tanuki.

– Oui, nous avons demandé, la navigatrice et moi, aux rares personnes pouvant nous répondre, le nombre de villes sur cette terre. Il semble qu'il n'y ait que celle-ci, appelée « Day dreams city » littéralement « La ville des rêves de jour ».

– Comment ces gens ont-ils pu la nommer alors qu'ils sont inconscients de la réalité ?

– Et bien, ce sont apparemment des pirates de passage qui l'ont appelée ainsi, et je pense que s'ils l'ont pu, c'est qu'ils possédaient, tout comme nous, un fruit du démon, informa la brune.

– Pour en revenir à cette « maladie », ce sont des vapeurs hallucinogènes inodores et incolores émises par une plante, la « unguenti somnii flos », ce qui signifie la « fleur au parfum de rêve ». Ces vapeurs agissent au bout de deux heures d'inhalation complète, elles provoquent des illusions issues de l'esprit. En fait, cela dépend de ce à quoi on pense quand les vapeurs entrent en action. J'imagine que Nami devait penser à un trésor et Sanji aux filles. Et effectivement, ceux qui ont mangé un fruit du démon ne ressentent pas ses effets, étant donné que l'on peut considérer ces fruits comme « toxiques » et qu'ils contrecarrent directement l'effet hallucinogène. Mais ces vapeurs ne sont pas dangereuses, du moins au niveau de la santé, elles ne font pas oublier de se nourrir, car les illusions s'emboîtent plus ou moins avec la réalité, leur apprit le guérisseur aux allures de peluche.

– J'ai rien compris, fit savoir le goinfre de service.

– Pour résumer, c'est une fleur qui fait rêver tous ceux qui n'ont pas de fruit du démon, tenta de simplifier Robin.

– Ah, je comprends !

– Mais Docteur, comment expliques-tu que certaines personnes nous voient et pas d'autres ? interrogea l'ancienne agent de Baroque Works.

– Parfois, leur métier reste ancré dans leur esprit, donc ces personnes le voient dans leurs illusions et comme elles s'imaginent des clients et bien elles nous voient. C'est très complexe, résuma le petit renne au chapeau rouge.

– Oui, je vois cela. Et y a-t-il un moyen de résister ?

– A moins que l'on ne cesse de respirer les vapeurs, non.

– Il faut donc détruire cette fleur pour qu'ils se « réveillent », conclut l'archéologue.

– Oui, c'est ça. Et pour la détruire complètement et définitivement, il faut l'éliminer puis brûler ses racines.

– Et bien, en avant ! Il faut trouver la fleur ! ordonna leur capitaine.

– Mais, je ne vous ai pas encore tout dit. Il y a une espèce de singes hybrides qui vouent une sorte de culte à cette fleur et la protègent, reprit la créature originaire de Drum.

– Des singes ? Bah, il suffit de leur botter les fesses, ce sera facile, s'exclama gaiement le garçon originaire de Fushia.

– Ils sont très féroces et ont l'esprit stratégique que pourrait avoir un humain. On dit dans mon livre, que c'est justement la plante hallucinogène qui leur donne cette intelligence, prévint l'ancien élève de Kureha.

– Bah, on fonce dans le tas et on verra ! » décida Luffy, confiant.

Suivants la décision de leur chef, ils partirent dans la forêt à la recherche de cette fleur. Ils laissèrent leurs compagnons, endormis avec une dose supplémentaire de somnifères, attachés au mât.

Quelques petits imprévus les avaient néanmoins retardés. Leur capitaine s'était trouvé incapable de se souvenir de l'aspect de la plante qu'ils cherchaient, et donc ne pouvait pas la reconnaître. Chopper était apeuré à l'idée de rencontrer, peut-être tout seul, des singes vindicatifs, et Robin, l'ayant comprit tacitement, décida que tout le monde resterait ensemble. Ils atteignirent enfin le bois après environ quinze minutes de marche. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant d'y pénétrer, subjugués, même le ventre sur jambes avait saisi la beauté du paysage. Celui-ci était à couper le souffle. Les feuillages éblouissaient de leurs couleurs chatoyantes vert émeraude, vert pomme, vert anis mais aussi violet sombre, carmin, marron, bleu nuit, noir. C'était un ravissement pour les yeux. Les branches des arbres s'entremêlaient, formant des arcs de cercle désordonnés au-dessus de leurs têtes, mélangeant fleurs roses, bleues, rouges et feuilles luisantes. Les troncs noueux des végétaux paraissaient âgés de plusieurs décennies, ce que leur confirma Robin. Les arbres devaient, en effet, avoisiner les trois cents ans. Le sol était recouvert de mousse, les buissons leur caressaient les pieds. Les odeurs enivrantes qui émergeaient des pétales colorés leur emplissaient les narines. C'était magnifique. C'était sauvage. Un plaisir pour les yeux et pour les sens. L'archéologue et le médecin écoutaient les oiseaux chanter, enfin, tentaient d'écouter, car la chanson enfantine que Luffy braillait à tue-tête couvrait tout autre son et faisait fuir les volatiles.

Après trois quarts d'heure de recherches qui se révélèrent infructueuses, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la partie la plus profonde et sombre de la forêt. L'ombre avait remplacé la lumière chaleureuse. Le soleil ne perçait que difficilement le toit de feuillages. Les formes des arbres étaient moins harmonieuses, plus brutes, plus sévères. Des ronces leur barraient le passage. Les feuilles et les branches mortes craquaient sous leurs pas et encombraient le sentier sinueux qu'ils suivaient. Un vent frais, trop frais leur glaçait la peau. L'atmosphère était pesante, étouffante. Le petit renne frissonna, mal à l'aise.

« D-dis Luffy, tu crois que c'est une forêt hantée ? chevreta le tanuki.

– Une forêt hantée ? Cool ! s'enthousiasma son vis-à-vis.

– Non, Docteur, elle n'est pas hantée, du moins, pas que je sache. » le rassura la jeune femme brune avec un sourire.

L'être hivernal la remercia d'un regard, un peu plus confiant.

Au bout de deux heures de périple où le Chapeau de Paille se plaignit d'avoir mal aux pieds, ils aperçurent finalement une clairière qui attisa leur curiosité. Ils se recroquevillèrent dans les buissons pour ne pas se faire repérer. Dans l'espace entre les arbres, se tenait une trentaine de singes. Ce n'étaient pas des primates ordinaires, ils mesuraient deux fois la taille habituelle de ces animaux et avaient plus l'air de gorilles aux membres déformés. Leurs avant-bras étaient trois fois plus larges que leurs têtes. Leurs jambes étaient boursouflées de muscles. Leurs faces rougeâtres et bouffies faisaient peur, ils avaient un regard perçant qui semblait rempli de félonie et de traîtrise. Tout à coup, ils s'inclinèrent, tous en cercle, le visage contre le sol, repliés dans une position de prière ou de supplication. Puis ils se mirent à accomplir une sorte de danse déchaînée, tournant en rond, tout en répétant inlassablement et en chœur « mami lamo ares tuii marou ». Ils paraissaient accomplir un rite, une sorte de cérémonie. Tout s'éclaira dans l'esprit de leurs observateurs, – enfin de presque tous – lorsque ces derniers virent une grosse fleur violette tirant sur le noir au centre de l'attroupement. Cette plante à l'apparence d'une rose était tout à fait immonde. Elle faisait bien un mètre de diamètre et était encerclée de ronces de jais dont les épines, d'environ cinq centimètres d'épaisseur et dix de longueur, auraient découragé les plus hardis jardiniers. Ses pétales noirâtres, d'une couleur à vomir, luisaient d'un espèce de suc sombre parfaitement ignoble. Du pistil de la fleur suintait un liquide violet émettant d'inquiétantes vapeurs mauves et d'une flagrance pestilentielle qui devenaient rapidement incolores et inodores dans l'air ambiant. Robin reconnut l'objet de leurs recherches. Elle interrogea le guérisseur du groupe du regard. Celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

« Peux-tu nous traduire ce qu'ils scandent ? demanda l'ancienne miss All Sunday.

– Cela signifie : « Ô fleur magique accordez-nous votre bénédiction », lui indiqua le petit renne au nez bleu.

– Ah, je vois. Ils sont donc en train d'accomplir une sorte de rituel.

– Oui, c'est cela. D'après ce que je peux comprendre, ils implorent la fleur de continuer à leur donner l'intelligence et l'esprit. Ils promettent en échange de la protéger et de répandre ses graines qui ne germent que très difficilement tous les cinquante ans.

– Hum… Cela ne va pas être une mince affaire de la détruire. » en conclut son interlocutrice.

Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur les gardiens poilus de l'objet de leurs recherches. Les primates s'étaient à nouveau agenouillés, silencieux. Puis un singe rasé se dirigea vers la rose maléfique. Il se plaça entre les ronces puis s'immobilisa. Les monstres recommencèrent à scander en chœur : « Meriuo altis riteli ofriddo zeri limphae que aye oferri riteli sacrifio ilbor oferre ». Chopper déglutit difficilement et se tordit les mains… pattes.

« Que se passe-t-il Docteur ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? questionna l'archéologue ayant remarqué l'agitation du médecin.

– Ils… ils vont le sacrifier en offrande à cette fleur. Ils disent « Reine toute puissante, acceptez en offrande ce sang et cette chair que nous vous offrons, acceptez ce sacrifice librement offert. »

– Je comprends. En fin de compte, je suppose qu'ils restent des êtres primitifs dans le fond, déclara la native d'Ohara en conservant un visage impassible.

– Ca y est, il va se faire dévorer. » indiqua le tanuki frissonnant.

En effet, à peine ces paroles prononcées, les ronces se mirent en mouvement comme animées d'une volonté propre. Elles se mirent à frétiller telles des poissons hors de l'eau et se rapprochèrent peu à peu de leur victime consentante. Puis, soudain elles se jetèrent sur cette dernière comme des prédateurs affamés. Leurs épines s'enfoncèrent dans le corps frémissant, véritables poignards acérés. Le sang gicla des nombreuses plaies, éclaboussant le sol et la fleur. La proie percée de toutes parts mourut sur le coup. Peut-être était-ce mieux pour elle…

Le jeune renne tremblotant ferma brièvement les yeux, adressant peut-être une courte prière au défunt animal, avant de les rouvrir. La survivante du Buster Call, elle, fidèle à son habitude, garda un visage neutre, n'exprimant rien sinon du dégoût. Le Chapeau de Paille, quant à lui, se contenta d'un « Beurk, mais c'est dégueulasse ! Y'en a partout maintenant ! Et en plus y'a même pas de viande à manger, cette foutue plante a tout pris ! ». Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pensé à être discret et il beugla littéralement cette réplique, ce qui les fit inévitablement repérer. Les primates se figèrent tous d'un coup avant de s'élancer dans leur direction en piaillant des « A mortis licanipols ! », ce qui littéralement signifiait : « A mort les ennemis ! ». Bref, des paroles pas très amicales en somme.

« Capitaine, je crois – mais je n'en suis absolument pas sûre – que tu nous as fait repérer, fit remarquer ironiquement la femme brune.

– Ah ? Chouette ! De la baston ! Enfin un peu d'action ! On fonce dans le tas et on leur botte leurs culs terreux et après on les mange ! s'exclama avec enthousiasme ledit capitaine.

– Sans façon pour moi, je n'apprécie guère la viande de singe, répondit son interlocutrice.

– Ah ? Bah c'est dommage. Mais tant pis, j'en aurai plus pour moi ! » bava littéralement le goinfre de vocation.

Sa vis-à-vis rit doucement.

« Heu, ce n'est pas pour vous interrompre, mais ils arrivent ! cria tout à coup le porteur du haut-de-forme rose. Ils préparent même un plan d'attaque !

– Peux-tu nous dire de quoi il retourne s'il te plaît, Docteur ? demanda la beauté mystérieuse.

– Ils veulent nous couper toute retraite. Ils vont se diviser en trois groupes : un va nous bombarder de pierres et de cailloux tranchants, le second va nous attaquer de front et l'autre va nous encercler par derrière.

– D'accord. Bon, ils ne faut pas les laisser nous prendre de tous les côtés, car nous serions alors en désavantage. » prévint Robin.

Ils se mirent ensuite en position. L'ancienne associée de Crocodile croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le médecin avala une Rumble ball qui croustilla sous ses dents et le commandant de bord étira ses mains et fit craquer ses jointures. Les gorilles mutants fondirent sur eux. Ils étaient plutôt coriaces et acharnés comme combattants. Ce ne fut pas aussi facile que les Mugiwaras le croyaient. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent séparés. Chopper était entouré par une dizaine de singes. Il évitait agilement leurs coups et ripostait comme il le pouvait avec ses attaques du « Sabot d'argent ». Mais ses adversaires semblaient toujours se relever avec une ardeur et une rage toujours plus fortes. Il commençait à se fatiguer.

Luffy, de son côté, esquivait facilement les attaques des primates beaucoup moins lestes que lui. Il les assommait avec ses coups de poing et son « Gomu gomu no bazooka », mais comme pour son compagnon, ses ennemis revenaient à la charge encore et encore, ne voulant pas abandonner. Seule différence, le protégé de Shanks était beaucoup plus résistant et puissant que Chopper, il s'en sortait donc mieux, jusqu'au moment où les animaux, agacés, s'armèrent d'épées en silex, sommaires sans doute, mais efficaces. Il réussirent donc à causer quelques légères égratignures et estafilades au libérateur de Cocoyashi, sans danger, mais qui énervèrent celui-ci au plus haut point. Il redoubla ses coups.

L'historienne, quant à elle, avait éliminé en premier lieu les tireurs. Voyant qu'un simple étranglement ne paraissait pas suffire, les hybrides ayant apparemment la peau dure, elle décida de retourner leur propre force contre eux. Elle utilisa donc ses différentes mains pour assommer ses adversaires entre eux, les faisant se cogner violemment. Cette tactique fonctionna à merveille, ce qui lui permit, une fois toutes les bêtes poilues à terre, de souffler un peu. Avisant ses deux camarades qui commençaient à peiner, elle entreprit de leur venir en aide. Pour cela, elle choisit de priver purement et simplement les singes de leur intelligence. Ils redeviendraient des animaux au cerveau réduit, et leurs premiers instincts seraient alors de prendre la fuite face à des humains. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa cible, alias la « unguenti somnii flos ». Elle arriva au niveau des ronces. Elle retint une grimace de dégoût en voyant la plante « digérer » le sacrifice. Saisissant sans doute ses mauvaises intentions, la monstrueuse fleur agita ses lianes parsemées de longs dards tranchants et potentiellement mortels. La chercheuse de la Vraie Histoire estima qu'il était préférable qu'elle stoppe son avancée. Alors que la plante s'agitait, tentant vainement de l'atteindre, elle l'étudia attentivement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en approcher à cause des ronces. Avec un minimum de logique, on pouvait s'apercevoir que c'étaient là ses seules défenses, dangereuses, certes, mais pas insurmontables. Une fois passé cet obstacle, plus rien ne protégeait la plante. Il fallait donc se débarrasser de ces armes naturelles. En les coupant. La liseuse de ponéglyphes s'empara à l'aide de son pouvoir d'un glaive en silex et, toujours assistée de son fruit du démon, elle le dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers la base des liens végétales, le faisant passer de main en main qu'elle faisait éclore du sol au fur et à mesure. La rose sombre ne s'était aperçu de rien. Ne sentant plus de mouvements de la part de la brune, elle avait replongé dans son calme sommeil. Ce fut donc un jeu d'enfant de trancher une des lianes d'un coup sec et rapide. Ce fut, en revanche, beaucoup plus ardu d'éliminer les autres, la plante s'étant réveillée en éprouvant la perte d'une de ses défenses. Elle agitait donc celles restantes dans tous les sens, rendant la tâche difficile à la maudite des eaux. Malgré cela, cette dernière finit progressivement par couper toutes les ronces. Elle put alors marcher jusqu'aux pétales noirâtres de la rose, enjambant le cadavre écrabouillé du primate précédemment sacrifié. Elle se pencha au dessus du pistil immense. Comment arracher cette atrocité ? Elle était bien trop grosse pour qu'elle l'entaille. Elle opta alors pour un choix radical, simple et rapide : le feu. Sortant un briquet de sa poche, elle l'alluma et le tendit vers la corolle sombre. Un des pétales s'enflamma. Il lui sembla que la fleur se tortillait à mesure qu'elle se consumait. Elle crut même entendre un souffle agonisant. Afin que la plante brûle plus rapidement, elle tira le cadavre ensanglanté vers celle-ci et l'embrasa également. Bientôt une désagréable et écœurante odeur de chair brûlée flotta dans l'air. Puis finalement, tout prit feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus que des cendres du végétal démoniaque au milieu du brasier. Les vapeurs violettes qu'exhalait la fleur avaient cessé, leur productrice étant morte, détruite par les flammes. Petit à petit les singes redevinrent de simples animaux. Même leur corps reprirent leur forme originelle. Leurs muscles se dégonflaient en un instant. C'était un spectacle assez surprenant, il fallait le dire. Les bestioles devenues inoffensives se sauvèrent entre les buissons et les fougères. Le Chapeau de Paille et le renne purent enfin se reposer.

« Et bien, il me semble que tu ne mangeras pas de singes finalement, Capitaine, fit remarquer Robin.

– Ouais, mais finalement ils avaient pas l'air si bon que ça, vu l'odeur qu'il y avait, répondit Luffy, un doigt dans la narine.

– D'ailleurs, merci d'avoir détruit la plante, Robin.

– Mais de rien, Docteur, ce fut avec plaisir. » le gratifia celle-ci, avec ironie.

– Moi, maintenant je veux de la viande ! exigea l'homme élastique.

– Rentrons au Vogue Merry. » proposa l'archéologue.

Ils retournèrent donc au navire. Cette fois-ci, ils ne prirent pas le temps d'admirer la remarquable végétation, pressés qu'ils étaient de retrouver les autres membres de l'équipage réveillés. Ils marchaient donc vite. Mais le retour parut tout de même interminable au capitaine tellement il avait faim. Il se résolut donc à mettre son plan à exécution.

« Dis Robin, le chemin il s'est pas allongé ? commença-t-il en feignant la naïveté.

– Non, Capitaine, c'est nous qui avons cette impression parce que nous sommes impatients.

– Ah je vois, mais il faut vite qu'on rentre au bateau pour voir si Zoro et les autres sont de nouveau normaux, n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet, Luffy.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, accrochez-vous bien alors ! intima la tête aux cheveux d'ébène, ravie de cette réponse.

– Qu'as-tu en tête, Luffy ? » bredouilla Chopper, redoutant le pire.

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit pas et étira ses bras qu'il accrocha à des troncs, laissant présager le pire. Puis il prit de l'élan avant de tout lâcher, s'envolant dans les airs à la manière d'un élastique et propulsant au passage ses deux camarades en même temps que lui. Cela rendit leur progression nettement plus rapide bien que beaucoup moins sécurisée. Le petit renne hurla d'ailleurs à la mort pendant la totalité de son vol plané tandis que le fou qui en était responsable riait aux éclats et que l'historienne gardait un visage neutre en espérant que son commandant avait au moins décollé dans la bonne direction. Fort heureusement son vœu fut exaucé, et ils atterrirent entiers sur la caravelle, dans un bruit assourdissant pour les deux premiers qui – en passant – firent valser quelques planches du pont et, pour la seconde, avec un saut aussi gracieux que silencieux. Cette dernière se releva en s'époussetant avant d'aviser l'impact qu'avaient causé ses compagnons.

« Nami va tripler vos dettes, fit-elle remarquer négligemment.

– Oh non, elle va nous tuer ! hurla l'élève de Kureha, épouvanté. Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! »

Il n'obtint aucune réplique, le fameux gamin au chapeau de paille s'étant précipité dans la cuisine. Le tanuki se tordit les mains et finit par abandonner. Peut-être que la jeune fille rousse leur pardonnerait en apprenant qu'ils l'avaient délivrée ?

Le vainqueur de Crocodile revint alors en beuglant : « Faut réveiller Sanji, le frigo est fermé avec un cadenas et j'ai faimmmm ! » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il se mit à secouer le cuisinier blond tel un vulgaire sac de patates. Ce dernier émergea lentement du sommeil en susurrant « Oh oui ! Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour faîtes-moi un câlin ! Pas la peine de m'agiter comme cela je sais que vous m'adorez ! » avant de découvrir, horrifié, que ce n'étaient pas ses deux déesses mais son abruti de capitaine qui lui criait des « Sanjiiiii, j'ai faimmmm ! ». Pourtant encore ligoté au mât, le coq réussit à flanquer un coup de pied magistral dans les parties intimes de cet imbécile qui s'affaissa alors à terre et se mit à geindre misérablement.

« Mais ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça ?! Et pourquoi je suis attaché ?! vociféra le gentleman en se débattant.

– Détends-toi Cook-san, nous allons tout t'expliquer, le rassura Robin tout en déliant les cordes.

– A tes ordres, Robin de mon cœur ! obéit le love-cook.

– Docteur, Capitaine, pouvez-vous réveiller les autres aussi ?

– D'accord. » acquiesça le médecin.

Aidé du brun, il accomplit cette tâche. La peluche vivante secoua doucement Zoro, puis un peu plus fort, voyant que cela ne suffisait pas. L'épéiste ouvrit enfin un œil.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Déjà le matin ?

– Non, Zoro, on est pas le matin, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, lui apprit l'habitant originaire de Drum.

– Ah ? Et il est où le problème ? demanda nonchalamment le sabreur.

– Heu…

– Le problème, c'est que t'es toujours en train de rien glander, Marimo ! lui lança son éternel rival.

– Toi le cuistot, ferme-la ou je te découpe avec mes lames !

– Je t'attends, stupide pelouse ambulante !

– Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, blondinet à la con ?!

– En plus t'es sourd, Tête de gazon ?! »

La plainte de leur capitaine – qui s'était rétabli entre-temps – les ramena à l'ordre.

« Sanjiiii, de la viandeeeee, j'ai faimmmm !

– Tu perds rien pour attendre l'algue marine ! » menaça ce dernier en s'engouffrant dans la cuisine et en réajustant son costard.

Une fois sûr que son estomac qui criait famine serait bientôt rassasié (oui, c'est sa principale préoccupation.), le Chapeau de Paille se dirigeant vers Usopp endormi auquel il tira le nez sans ménagement et avec le sourire (c'est qu'il est sadique quand il veut !). Cette action eut, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, l'effet escompté : le canonnier se réveilla en sursaut sentant la brusque douleur au niveau de son arête nasale. Seul résultat non prévu, il réagit et abattit son pied au même endroit déjà meurtri – soyons clairs, l'entrejambe – par l'homme à la mèche blonde. Le brun s'écrasa – encore – au sol avec un couinement étouffé (pauvre chou, il se prend tout aujourd'hui, c'est pas son jour.).

« Dé-désolé Luffy. C'était un pur réflexe du grand Roi des Mers. » s'excusa le menteur professionnel.

Tout à sa douleur cuisante, le libérateur de Cocoyashi ne répondit pas. Usopp se leva donc, abandonnant son commandant à son malheur (Mais quel lâche ! Enfin il faut dire que c'est Luffy qui a commencé…). Le blessé (oui, il souffre un peu tout de même, bon d'accord, beaucoup, mais il va survivre. Le coup d'Usopp était quand même beaucoup moins puissant que celui de Sanji.) se releva, tenace, et se dirigea vers sa navigatrice encore dans le pays des rêves (des rêves endormis cette fois, précisons-le.). Il approcha sa tête du visage de la rousse et lui murmura doucement (non, excusez-moi, c'est pas du Luffy ça), donc lui cria plus ou moins fort : « Nami, il est l'heure de se réveiller ! ». La jeune fille, sensible à ces douces paroles (pas vraiment douces, mais passons.), ne tarda pas à sortir de sa torpeur. Sa réaction fut – comme à son habitude – assez violente.

« Luffy, pourquoi t'es aussi près ?! D'habitude c'est Sanji le pervers ! » hurla la fille de Belmer en l'assommant (cette fois-ci sur la tête.).

Elle se releva, les liens ayant été coupés précédemment par Robin, et se rapprocha de ses autres nakamas, ignorant délibérément le brun qui gisait à ses pieds et cachant son léger rougissement.

* * *

Une fois chacun remis de ses émotions et confortablement assis autour d'une boisson chaude, le temps étant frisquet, les trois détenteurs d'un fruit du démon se décidèrent à raconter leur mésaventure sur la demande de leurs compagnons.

« Et donc, apparemment vous étiez en plein « rêve éveillé », complètement coupés de la réalité, leur expliqua le petit renne.

– C'est pour cette raison que nous étions attachés au mât ? demanda le cuisinier, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

– En effet, nous avons dû recourir à cela par mesure de sécurité, les informa l'historienne.

– Je comprends Robin d'amour ! déclama le blond, des cœurs dans les yeux.

– Pff, crétin de cuistot, c'est ridicule…

– T'as dit quoi le cactus ?!

– Que t'étais une vraie lavette auprès des femmes ! lui apprit le sabreur aux cheveux verts.

– Viens que je t'enfonce ma semelle dans la tronche !

– Ca suffit vous deux ! les somma la policière attitrée du navire joignant le geste à la parole.

– Oui, Nami-chérie, s'exclama Sanji, une bosse sur le crâne.

– Sorcière… grommela Zoro, également victime du poing de la navigatrice en colère.

– Donc nous en étions ? reprit celle-ci.

– Comme je le disais, au départ nous vous avions enfermés dans la cale, mais le coq ici présent s'est mis à frapper la coque et Long-nez a presque incendié le dortoir, sans parler de notre épéiste qui faisait tout pour s'enfuir. Nous avons donc dû nous résoudre à vous endormir. En parlant de cela, si vous avez une bosse, notre capitaine en est le responsable, narra l'archéologue.

– Effectivement je me demandais pourquoi j'avais déjà mal à la tête avant le délicieux et remarquable coup de Nami-chérie, remarqua le gentleman à l'œil bleu.

– Masochiste va…

– Quoi Tête de pelouse ?

– Taisez-vous vous deux !

– Oui ma mellorine ! »

Ils décidèrent ensuite de reprendre leur périple sur Grand Line, le log pose étant rechargé depuis bien longtemps. Une fois les provisions chargées en cale (à cause de cette aventure imprévue, les trois rescapés n'avaient fait que monter les achats sur le pont, ils ne les avaient pas rangés.), le pont réparé sous les injures et les remontrances de Nami (comme prévu de sa part.), les voiles hissées, le cap trouvé, ils partirent.

« En fait, je me demandais, vous rêviez de quoi ? interrogea avec curiosité Chopper.

– Moi je rêvais d'un magnifique trésor ! s'émerveilla l'amoureuse des mandarines et de l'argent avec des berrys dans les yeux.

– Oh, ma Nami-chérie est tellement belle quand elle rêve !

– Ta gueule Baka-cook !

– Toi le concombre tu vas l'avoir ma semelle dans ta sale tronche ! »

Mais un regard très appuyé et menaçant de leur camarade féminine les dissuada d'assouvir leur envies respectives de meurtres et de sang.

« Et toi Long-nez ? Qu'a imaginé ton esprit ? questionna la liseuse de ponéglyphes.

– Et bien, pour résumer, dans mon songe, j'étais le roi du monde et tout le monde m'admirait.

– Oh tu es trop fort ! le glorifia le jeune guérisseur.

– Ah, ah, c'est marrant comme rêve ça ! rigola Luffy en se curant – très élégamment – le nez.

– Te moque pas du grand capitaine Usopp ! Toi t'aurais fait pire ! gronda le sniper, vexé.

– Ouais, ce morfal aurait rêvé de viande.

– Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Sourcil en vrille, acquiesça « le démon aux trois sabres ».

L'équipage le fixa avec des yeux ronds, sauf l'ex miss All Sunday qui sourit simplement.

« Bah quoi ?

– Rien, rien, Zoro, absolument rien, esquiva le canonnier évasivement. D'ailleurs, de quoi as-tu rêvé toi ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Un ange passa, puis deux.

« Heu, Zoro ? essaya le renne.

– Je buvais du rhum.

– Ah, bah ça va, mais je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus impressionnant. Par exemple, que tu défiais Œil de Faucon en combat singulier et que tu le ratatinais lamentablement.

– Usopp ?

– Oui ?

– Ta gueule.

– … D'accord. » accepta le tireur d'élite après un rapide temps d'introspection.

En effet, le sniper tenait à la vie, il se tut donc en apercevant le regard noir de son second. Celui-ci était énervé de s'être ridiculisé (même si les autres n'en savaient rien.) en imaginant un labyrinthe dans lequel il s'était perdu (comme on s'y attendait.), d'autant plus qu'il venait de s'apercevoir que les autres avaient tous plus ou moins fait un rêve agréable. Maudite fleur dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom ! En tous cas, il n'était pas question qu'il leur avoue son songe. C'était impensable. Totalement. Il prédisait déjà l'expression moqueuse du baka-cook plié en deux s'il leur révélait. Il avait donc volontairement menti. Il espérait qu'on l'avait cru. Heureusement la conversation reprit sans s'attarder sur son cas, son mensonge ayant apparemment fonctionné.

« Et toi, Sanji ? demanda le fils de Yassop.

– Moi, j'étais le dieu de toutes les femmes du monde et je combattais un horrible géant qui retenait prisonnières ma Nami-chérie et ma Robin de mon cœur ! resplendit littéralement le blond.

– Un rêve à ta hauteur quoi, Sourcil enroulé… résuma sarcastiquement le futur plus grand sabreur du monde.

– Moi au moins, je me suis pas bourré la gueule comme un abruti d'ivrogne !

– Tu veux que je te découpe en combien de rondelles pervers tordu du sourcil ?

– Pas besoin, j'aurai aplati ta tronche de kiwi bien avant ! »

Nami, en ayant assez de se répéter, les assomma directement sans mise en garde. Les prétendants au combat se relevèrent et se fixèrent d'un œil mauvais mais restèrent éloignés l'un de l'autre. Le chef s'alluma une deuxième cigarette tandis que l'épéiste s'adossait au mât afin de faire un petit somme. Puis tout à coup, le fumeur sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Mais c'est à cause de toi alors ! Si j'ai rêvé que je perdais mon combat c'est à cause de toi ! Luffy, je vais t'étriper ! A cause de toi je n'ai pas pu sauver mes déesses ! » gronda le cuisinier en écrasa son mégot rageusement.

Le capitaine à qui était adressée cette menace releva la tête, surpris de ne pas reconnaître la voix de sa navigatrice. Puis, avisant les yeux étrécis et la face rouge de colère du coq, il se sauva, préférant la fuite au combat. Le gentleman le poursuivit, déterminé à lui faire payer et lui promettant qu'il n'y aurait certainement pas de viande pour lui. En voyant cette scène plutôt humoristique du point de vue d'un spectateur, le sabreur éclata d'un rire tonitruant auquel se joignit progressivement le reste de l'équipage.

« Ha, ha, le love-cook a perdu un duel ! Dans un rêve en plus ! » s'esclaffa l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Une poêle passant à quelques centimètres de sa toison verdoyante le dissuada de continuer ses moqueries. En effet, le blond s'était muni de plusieurs armes culinaires redoutables profitant du fait que son crétin de capitaine ait essayé de le semer en traversant la cuisine. La fine lame se résolut donc à se taire et à clore ses paupières. Cette décision lui permit, comme pour le cuistot, de prendre conscience d'une chose fondamentale. Plus que belliqueux, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, devenu, à la manière du gentleman, furieux avant de se relever rapidement, de dégainer ses épées et de s'élancer lui aussi à la poursuite de son imbécile de commandant.

« Abruti ! C'est aussi à cause de toi, que je me suis pris un cailloux sur la tronche ! C'est parce que tu m'as assommé au lieu de faire comme tout le monde et de m'anesthésier ! » rugit le second, prêt à lui faire sa fête.

Les autres membres du navire se regardèrent, étonnés. Cela faisait deux fois que les deux hommes étaient du même avis en une même journée. C'était un record !

« Et bien, pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord c'est deux-là ! s'exclama Nami, impressionnée malgré elle.

– Finalement cette plante aura servi apparemment, déclara Chopper.

– On ne peut effectivement pas le nier, concéda l'historienne du groupe.

– Jamais je n'aurais cru pourtant. » renchérit le tireur d'élite.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, ils s'esclaffèrent, leurs rires redoublant lorsque Luffy, une cuisse de poulet à la main, déboula devant eux et tourna plusieurs fois autour du mât toujours poursuivi du cuisinier et du sabreur.

* * *

Alors que l'île et la crique où ils avaient jeté l'ancre disparaissaient peu à peu à l'horizon et que le soleil se couchait, la jeune femme brune posa cette question de pure curiosité au petit renne.

« Docteur, je me demandais, pourquoi le sacrifié était-il tondu ?

– Ah, ça ? Il semble que la fleur n'aimait pas les poils, l'éclaira le mignon tanuki. Apparemment elle n'arrivait pas à les digérer et ne pouvait donc pas profiter du sacrifice.

– Je vois. »

Et ils rirent doucement en chœur.

* * *

Un petit commentaire ? 8^8 Lol, nan je vais pas mendier tout de même ! xD

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
